


maybe we didn't want to be found

by slybrunette



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny always wanted to live on the edge, the dangerous side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we didn't want to be found

Penny always wanted to live on the edge, the dangerous side. Little girls were supposed to dream of growing up princesses, rich and married, everything and everyone at their beck and call.

But when that's something you already have, what's left to attain? Instead Penny grew up dreaming of open roads and dark motels. She dreamed of something different from this life, from perfection and connections and pretending her father was something other than a manipulative bastard, pretending everything she had wasn't tainted by that fact.

The instant the pretty brunette with the baby in her arms walks on board the boat, something flutters in her stomach. She doesn't understand until later, when she sees her watching the blue sea beneath them the next morning, a need for escape, the fear that she can't, in her eyes. Because this woman, Kate, she's exactly who Penny always wanted to grow up to be.

There is something to be said for living vicariously through others. She's happy to see Desmond, happier than maybe she's ever been, but in the past few years she's learned to live without him. She can't just jump back into the way it was before. So she keeps the other woman in her sight line for most of the first few days, feels this change in energy just from being around her. And one night she'll find her way out of bed and out onto the boat in the dark and Kate's there, just like Penny thought she would be.

"Do you miss it?" Penny asks, into the cool breeze when she settles along the railing next to Kate. The other woman looks at her with wild emerald eyes and a confused expression on her face. "The island."

"No." Her response is automatic, belies absolutely nothing. Penny just watches her, as if waiting for her to realize she isn't buying what Kate is selling. Lying seems second nature for this woman. "I do. I miss it."

"Freedom," rolls of Penny's tongue, one word of many that circulate in her mind. It's Kate's turn to look at her, to watch her, like she's suddenly seeing something she'd missed before.

In the distance, somewhere so far that Penny can trick herself into believing she's only seeing things, land looms. She closes her eyes to it, and she can feel Kate shift next to her. Closer.

There must be something wrong with them, the two of them. People who never wanted to return. People who never wanted to be found.


End file.
